


Just Let Me Stay A Little While

by Salios



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: James has this terrible oral fixation, M/M, Oral, Prompt Fill, Q can't help but give him what he wants, Sub!Bond, hints at bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/pseuds/Salios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you:<br/>00Q smut prompt: sub!Bond has an oral fixation which tends to become visible just after missions, when he needs comfort/to calm down. So he gives Q blowjobs while he’s reading/on his laptop/whatever. Bonus points if James stays there being really gentle when Q is spent because he’s still upset and needs it in his mouth still<br/>———————<br/>Thank you for the prompt, and I apologize for the wait! I hope this is what you were looking for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me Stay A Little While

"Q."

The brunette didn't even look up from his tablet, merely rolling the chair back enough for his lover to awkwardly crawl into the footwell of his desk. They'd done this enough times that Q had taken the initiative of purchasing a high end dog bed to cover the cold laminate flooring. As James settled onto his knees, hunched only slightly thanks to the height of Q's desk, the boffin rolled his chair back into place. His knees went to either side of James' head and his feet absently hooked through the stirrups he'd installed just for this purpose.

It was one thing for James to blow his Quartermaster under his desk. It was another entirely to go crawling after him once the chair began to roll away. James sighed happily.

Q kept his focus on his tablet, though the fingers of his right hand gently stroked up the length of James' face from his chin and through his short hair. A strangled groan and a puff of warm air preluded the kiss pressed to the inside of Q's wrist. With one more pat Q withdrew and sent James to work.

The double-oh made quick work of Q's flies with one hand, the other kneading the tight muscle of his lover's thigh. Unsurprisingly, Q's cock wasn't even remotely hard as James carefully eased him free. The boffin was capable of blocking out so many of his body's needs it wasn't surprising the skill extended to his libido.

That was part of the job though. James loved it. He loved being able to work from nothing. There was nothing more satisfying than pleasing Q, and to bring him release from even this disinterested state made his blood sing and his mind calm.

There was also the added challenge of no hands. Q had admitted once that James' calloused palms made it too easy a job for the blonde to bring him to completion. With a casual glance the boffin had denied James the use of his hands and that had been the end of it. James was allowed to use one hand to untuck Q, but after his prick was free the brunette insisted on James only using his mouth.

James pressed close and nuzzled the base of Q's cock. His tongue darted out to caress the dusky flesh with tiny licks, followed with cool puffs of air. He reached the uncovered head, so different from his own, and repeated the motions on the opposite side. The blonde buried his nose as far into the space between the bottom of Q's cock and the zip as he could, inhaling his lover's musk. For years James hadn’t found someone someplace that made him truly feel at home. But after meeting Q the young man had quickly become his safety net, both in and out of work. Drawing back slightly he dipped his tongue into the space his nose had previously occupied as far as he could. James then dragged the flat of his tongue up the length of Q's prick to flick over the head.

The Quartermaster shivered at that.

James hummed and trailed his dry tongue back down, up, and down again. The sensation was vaguely uncomfortable for him, but judging from the flex of the other man's thighs he was enjoying it. Wetting his tongue again the blonde pressed the tip against the frenulum and wiggled it.

Q's response was a strained, "Tch," before he went silent again.

With a grin James moved to suck at that little spot, allowing his tongue to flick out around the underside of the corona now and then as a tease. Q's thighs were flexing now, feet shifting restlessly in the stirrups. James gave the raised flesh a nip and Q bucked his hips up. It wouldn't take much longer now. The blonde ducked his head forward and all but sucked the mostly hard length of Q's prick into his mouth. He enjoyed the harshly indrawn breath immensely.

James didn’t complicate matters with delicate swirls of his tongue and nips of his teeth, there was no need now. He wasn’t interested in making this last and he suspected that Q might break his vow of no touching and simply fucking James’ throat until he came if the agent tried. It had happened more than once - they’d both enjoyed the rough play, immensely.

Head bobbing, throat clenching teasingly on each downward stroke and his tongue curling around the head -as though that alone was what kept him tethered-, he worked at Q’s erection. The Quartermaster was panting now. His tablet had toppled to the table several swallows earlier and he now clenched his fingers into the meat of his armrests, white knuckled and creaking.

“Fuck, James, fucking _take it_.” It wasn’t against their rules for Q to use his hips. He fucked upwards, hips bucking hard, chair rocking. His cock rammed against the back of James’ throat and the agent gagged before relaxing again and moving with the thrusts. He met Q at each push, sucking with each extraction and stretching his mouth wide to swallow the length whole. James’ head felt a little fuzzy from the few breathes he managed, alternating between strangled wheezes and deep gasps. “Right - right there, oh _fuck yes_! There James, there! I-I’m-!”

Q’s rhythm broke and James reached out to steady the computer chair by its stem. The brunette croaked out a yell, back arching up and off the chair as he emptied himself into James’ throat. To his credit, James bottomed out on Q’s cock as best he could, even without hands to hold his lover close. Q flopped back down as though all the air had gone out of him His chair squealed in complaint before falling silent. His chin rested on his heaving chest, a veil of dark and sweat damp curls covering his eyes.

With a careful tug James pulled Q and the chair closer. The boffin mewled softly, cock still twitching within the confines of James’ mouth. With a bit of shuffling the agent was able to rest his head against the alcove of one bony hip, still gently suckling at Q’s softening prick. James hummed as one shaking hand settled against his skull to gently card through his short hair.

The residual tension from the hell-pit of his last mission bled out, pushed away by the press of Q’s still cool fingers across his scalp. Q gave him the security and _home_ that he had been lacking for so long. And once his lover was sated James was able to find peace himself. If that meant dozing off with Q’s prick in his mouth, absently sucking, then so be it.

Q continued to stroke through James’ short hair with one hand, retrieving his tablet with the other. The previously oppressive mantle of stress and worry was gone from the brunette’s shoulders with James’ return. The blowjob helped, obviously, but having his agent back safe and within arms’ reach set everything to rights. His agent was home.

 


End file.
